Over My Head
by sammie3233
Summary: A short story about Chuck visiting Blair when they’re both 15. Chuck thinks he’s in love with Blair and wants to tell her. But, he is stopped when her recent ex. aka his bff Nate Archibald calls her and wants to get back together… C/B, N/B


A short story about Chuck visiting Blair when they're both 15. Chuck thinks he's in love with Blair and wants to tell her. But, he is stopped when her recent ex. (aka his bff Nate Archibald) calls her and wants to get back together… My first Chair fic! Enjoy!!

I. Over My Head

Ding! The elevator rang.

'Ms. Blair, Mr. Chuck here to see you.' Dorota called.

Fifteen year old Blair Waldorf hurridly got out of her bed and rushed to put a robe on and brush her hair.

'Well, well, what do we have here? Are you primping for me? How nice.' A youthful Chuck Bass said while smirking.

A dishelved Blair glanced up at her recent ex-boyfriend, Nate's, best friend.

'Are you staring at me in my robe, Bass? Am I that attractive to you?' She said.

'Ah the old witty Blair banter. Never gets old.' He said.

'But your smirk does. So what are you doing here at 10 am on a Sunday?' She asked.

'Uhh- I was- Nate sent me.' He quickly stuttered while completely intoxicated with Blair's presence. She looked so radiant, and perfect. Wait, why was he thinking that! He was Chuck Bass, and she was his best friend's recent ex-girlfriend, who was obsessed with him.

'Did he? Well tell him I don't approve of his messenger.' She said haughtily.

'Oh C'mon Blair, we both knew that you two would break up any way.' Chuck said as he walked over toward her.

'I just thought that it would last longer. But, now it feels like it's really over.' Blair said sadly.

'Don't break out the water works. You'll find another guy.' He said covering his true emotions with a sarcastic remark. He couldn't stand to see her cry. It made him want to kill the person responsible. But, not Nate. As much as he hated Nate for constantly breaking her heart, he could never hurt Nate, too. It wasn't Nates fault after all. He just never truly cared for Blair.

'Ughh. I can't believe I'm telling you this. You have no heart. You wouldn't understand!' She said coldly.

'I-I don't think Nate's right for you. You deserve better, and he deserves worse. You're too different from him. You're more like-' He said looking at the ground. But he couldn't finish his sentence because Blair quickly said.

'I'm more like... you.' She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes. He quickly averted his eyes to the lingerie hanging on her chair.

'Nice choice of under garments. Care to model for me?' He said sinisterly as he eyed the lingerie then imagined it on her.

'Haha. You pervert.' She burst out laughing then grabbed the undies and threw them into a drawer.

'Will the insults ever stop?' He asked laughing too.

'Will the perverse remarks ever stop?' She joked back.

'Not as long as you're around.' HE joked back.

'Chuck, why did you really come here?' She asked.

'I told you, for Nate.' He said gruffly.

'I've known you for ten years, you came here for something else. I can tell.' Blair said blankly. It was true, they had known each other since kindergarten school.

_Chuck was the new boy at the school, and Blair was holding hands with Nate. _

"_Uh Hi Blair. Yeah I am Chucky." He said giddily._

_"Hehe, can I call you Chuck? It's more grown-up.' The girl asked._

_"Sure. If you like that name then so do I." The blushing little boy said._

_"I'm Nate." The blue-eyed boy next to her said. _

_"Hey Natey, your mommy wants you." A little blonde girl shouted from across the room._

_"OK Serena." The boy responded, and quickly ran over to his mother._

_"So Chuck, would you like to come play dress up with me?" Blair asked._

_"Dress-up is for girls." HE said snottily._

_"Please, it will be fun!" She said daintily. And she looked into his eyes and he saw something strange, yet wonderful._

_"Ok, only if I get to pick your outfits." He said reluctantly._

_"You have a deal." She said and she winked._

'Chuck, are you high again? Wake up!" Blair said loudly.

"Wha- oh. Yeah.' He said hazily.

'You were going to tell me why you came to see me.' She enforced. That's one thing about her, she could twist and manipulate things for her own good, just like him. If she wanted to know something, damn she was going to know it!

'Oh right. I came here to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a while.' He said.

'And that is?' She pressured.

'That I lo-' he was interrupted by a ringing on Blair's phone.

'Oh my God it's Nate! What do I do?' She asked excitedly. Suddenly Chuck felt a sharp pain build up in his stomach. He felt sickened that she got all excited when the boy who didn't care about her at all called her after he had just broken up with her for the fifth time.

'I guess you answer it.' He managed to mumble.

'Nate. What do you want?' She started and left the room quickly carrying on her conversation. HE patiently waited for her, as he sat down on her bed. What was he thinking, he didn't really love her. IT was just the shock of seeing her in her nightie that made him feel this way. But these feelings weren't coming from inside his pants, they were coming from somewhere else. SUddenly she burst back into the room.

'Chuck! Oh my goodness! Guess what? Nate wants to get back together! Oh and he asked where you were. Because you were supposed to meet him at the Park thirty minutes ago.' She said happily.

'Well, that's great. Another Blair/Nate re-run. I think I'll go hurl now. Oh you know Nate he was probably stoned, I was supposed to meet him in thirty minutes.' He said coldly.

'You always sound so jealous! I know that you think I steal away your friend but don't be jealous of me. I can always let him have time with you, too.' She said.

'I'm not jealous of you. But thank you for your concern. Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with your boy toy at Central Park.' Chuck answered stiffly and got up.

'Wait. What did you want to tell me earlier?' She asked, saddened by him leaving.

'Oh. I wanted to tell you how much I love your new choice of clothing. Very minimalistic, yet edgy. I suggest that you wear it every day... exactly how it is in place..' He said with a snicker, and eyed her chest conspiciously. She quickly looked down at her chest and saw that a large amount of cleavage was exposed. She adjusted her robe and said, 'Get out of here Bass!'

'It would be my pleasure, Waldorf.' He said as he walked out the door.

'Pick me up tomorrow?' She called after him.

'I'll send the car at 8' He responded.

'Oh, and thank you, Chuck.' She said as he was exiting the door.

'For what?' HE asked as he turned and faced her.

'Being there for me today. You're not that bad.' She said nicely.

'I told you, Nate sent me. And if I knew that you weren't properly dressed I would have been here hours ago.' HE said devilishly.

'Ugh, I take that back!' She said as she threw a Chanel clutch at him. But, after he turned around and left, he could sense a smile on her porcelain face.

What was he thinking he was in over his head... HE could never have her.. he thought. She would always be with Nathanial. What was he thinking, Chuck Bass in love? Yeah right.

Epilogue: Little did young Chuck know that in a little less that two years, that girl would be losing her virginity to him. And in exactly three years she, Blair Waldorf, would be confessing her love for him on the day of his father's funeral. And he would be too stupid to say it back to her...


End file.
